danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קובץ:Margaritkelech - Rakefet Yiddish Hebrew song-0
Description Margaritkelech: Theodore Bikel, Esther Ofarim and Chava Albertstein. Paintings: Marc Chagall ( LYRICS YIDDISH) In veldl baym taykhl, dort zaynen gevaksn Margaritkelech elent un kleyn- Vi kleyninke zunen mit vaysinke shtraln Mit vaysinke, tra-la-la-la. Gegangen iz Chavele shtil un farkholemt, Tselozn di gold-blonde tsep- Dos heldzl antbloyzt un gemurmlt, gezungen A lidele: tra-la-la-la. Do kumt ir antkegn a bokher a shvartser, Mit lokn mit shvartse, vi pekh. Er flamt mit di oygn un entfert ir lustik, Un entfert ir: tra-la-la-la. Vos zukhtstu do, meydl? Vos hostu farlorn? Vos vilstu gefinen in groz? Ich zukh margaritkes, farroytlt zikh Chave Farroytlt zikh: tra-la-la-la. .. Du zukhst nokh? Un ikh hob shoin take gefunen Di shenste margaritke in vald. A margaritke mit tsep un mit oygn safirn, Mit eygelech - tra-la-la-la. Oy, loz mich, men tor nisht; di mame zogt men tor nisht. Mayn mame iz alt un iz beyz. -Vu mame? Vos mame? Do zaynen nor beymer, Nor beymelekh- tra-la-la-la. -Du libst mikh? - Ikh lib dikh! -Du shemst zikh? - Ikh shem zikh! Oy lib mikh un shem dikh un shvayg. Un ze vi es mishn zikh pekh-shvartse kroyzn Mit goldene. . .Tra-la-la-la. Di zun iz fargangen, der bokher - farshvundn, Un Chavele zitst nokh in vald. Zi kukt in der vaytns un murmult farkholemt Dos lidele: Tra-la-la-la. MARGARITKELECH ( English translation) In the little woods by the river grew Daisies, orphaned and small- Like little suns with white rays With white, tra-la-la-la Chavele walks dreamily silent With her blond hair loose about her. Her shirt is unbuttoned and she hums A little tune: tra-la-la-la. A dark young man appears With hair as black as pitch. He flirts with his eyes and he answers her slowly He answers her: tra-la-la-la. What are you looking for, young lady- what have you lost? What do you want to find there in the grass? I'm looking for daisies, Chava answered blushing Blushing....Tra-la-la-la.. You're still looking? And I have already surely found The prettiest daisy in the woods. A daisy with braids and with saphire-blue eyes What lovely eyes...Tra-la-la-la. Leave me alone- it's not allowed; my mother says it's not My mother is old and mean -Where's your mother? What mother? There are only trees around Only trees. Tra-la-la-la. -Do you love me? - I love you! -Are you ashamed? -Yes, I'm ashamed. Oh love me, and be ashamed, but keep quiet. And look how the pitch black blends with the golden With the golden. . . Tra-la-la-la. The sun is set, the young man has disappeared And Chava still sits in the woods. She gazes into the distance and murmurs dreamily The little song: Tra-la-la-la. Title: Margaritkelekh -- מאַרגאַריטקעלעך Also known as: A Moment Also known as: Marganiot Also known as: Rakefet Author: Shneur, Zalman -- שנאור, זלמן Genre: Literary Origin/Love Subject: Seduction/Abandonment/Love/Forest/River/Dasies/Courting On album: B-007(b) (Theodore Bikel Sings Jewish Folk Songs) Vocal Bikel, Theodore First line: Dort unten in veldl, dort zenen gevaksn margaritkelekh... First line (Yiddish):דאָרט אונטן אין װעלדל, דאָרט זײַנען געװאַקסן מאַרגאַריטלעך עלנט... Track comment: Text variation Language: Yiddish Source: Freedman caralogue Margaritkelekh was written in 1909 by Zalman Shneour (1887-1959) and was originally titled "Tra-la-lo-lo". イディッシュ語 קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו